


Only You

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Free!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some MakoHaru fluff. Post university, Makoto is working as an assistant coach for the coach Haru is working with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is post-university for Makoto and Haru, Makoto is now working as an assistant coach for the coach that Haru is with.
> 
> *UPDATE* I wanted to make it smuttier, so it is now smuttier.

Haru leaned against the wall behind him and sighed. Makoto was taking forever, mostly because the head coach always left him five to twenty extra things to do as they were leaving practice. Makoto, being the polite, passive person he was, never said no. This meant that Haru often ended up waiting for up to an hour after practice actually ended for Makoto to walk back to their shared apartment.

“Finally. You do more work than that head coach does,” Haru complained as Makoto exited the pool.

“That’s not true, Haru,” Makoto countered, smiling tiredly. “He’s the one that actually knows what he’s doing. I’m just following orders.”

The thing was, Haru wasn’t sure that Makoto wasn’t just as competent as the head coach. Makoto was almost exclusively in charge of Haru’s diet, having minored in nutrition in university. Haru also suspected that Makoto had a bigger say in his training regimen than Makoto let on. He had noticed the dark circles under Makoto’s eyes, paired with a lot more coffee. It was hard not to notice how much Makoto was staying up late at night, working, considering they shared an apartment and a room. Renting a two room apartment was too expensive in Tokyo, so they just shared the bedroom. There was an actual bed and a smaller camp bed. The original idea had been for the two of them to switch off between the two, but Makoto usually deferred the bed to Haru, because “you’re training and working much harder than I am, Haru-chan.”

“You’re too nice, Makoto,” Haru commented as they walked, rubbing his shoulder. It was sore from so much training, and as he rotated it, he felt a sharp pain, although it was so fast that he could almost pretend it hadn’t happened. “You’ve got to learn to say no.”

“Is your shoulder bothering you?” Makoto asked, ignoring Haru’s comment.

“Not really,” Haru shrugged it off. “Just sore. And hey, I mean it. Learn to say no every once in a while. It’ll be good for you.”

“Let me take a look at it when we get home,” Makoto insisted. “If you ignore stuff, it’s only going to get worse.”

“It’s fine, really. Besides, you look like you’re about to collapse,” Haru protested. Makoto was swaying all over the place. Haru was reasonably sure Makoto hadn’t gotten any sleep the previous night. It was a good thing they only lived a short distance from the pool, because more often than not, one of them ended up dragging the other home.

“Haruka,” Makoto said lightly, but with a distinct hint of warning in his tone. Haru already knew he was getting into dangerous territory, because Makoto didn’t call him by his full first name unless he was being Very Serious. “You’re going to let me look at your shoulder when we get home.”

“See? You can say no to people,” Haru noted. “Now just learn to do that with someone other than me.”

They were back at the apartment now. Makoto barely made it up the steps.

“Makoto, sit down, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Haru complained.

“Do you want food?” Makoto yawned.

“No.” Haru’s stomach growled.

“Liar. Mackerel?”

“I can cook my own fish.”

But Haru’s protest came too late. Makoto was already in the kitchen, already pulling mackerel out. There was no derailing him at this point. They ended up eating together.

“Now let me look at your shoulder,” Makoto insisted. Haru rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off, shifting on the couch so that his back was to Makoto. “Does it hurt when I do this?”

Haru gasped as he felt the sharp sting again. “Yes.”

“I was afraid of that. I’m pretty sure it’s a pinched muscle,” Makoto sighed. “I can massage it out, but you’re going to have to take it easy for a few practices.”

“Fine.” Haru had long learned that it was easier to just agree than it was to argue with Makoto.

Makoto squirted some kind of lotion into his palm, rubbed it around, and started working at Haru’s shoulder. Haru moaned, trying to hide his blush. Lately, he seemed to be having that reaction around Makoto. He’d invited Makoto to share the bed with him a few times (it was big enough for both of them), but Makoto had thought Haru was just being nice, and had declined. Haru wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about it, but it didn’t really bother him. Neither of them had a lot of time for dating, they were both so busy.

“There. That should do it,” Makoto said, removing his hands from Haru’s back. Haru could hear how tired he was in his voice.

“Makoto, do you…?” Haru started, but his sentence was cut off when Makoto collapsed, his head landing squarely in Haru’s lap. Haru sat still for a moment, not entirely sure what to do with this. Sure, Makoto had gotten exhausted before, but he had never collapsed. Haru debated his options. He could leave Makoto on the couch, but the couch was small, and definitely wouldn’t be comfortable even if Haru brought him pillows and blankets. He could drag Makoto to the camp bed, but as wrecked as he was, Makoto definitely deserved to be in the real bed. The problem was, Makoto had warned him to take it easy with his shoulder, and while there was every possibility that he was overreacting, he also knew what he was talking about. Haru decided he would support Makoto on his good shoulder and hope for the best.

Before he did that, he stripped Makoto down to his boxers. He wasn’t sure how well he’d be able to do that once Makoto was actually in bed, and he was pretty sure Makoto didn’t want to sleep the entire night in his jeans.

Grunting, he hauled Makoto up. Haru was strong, sure, but Makoto was tall, and just as muscular as he’d been when he was still swimming competitively. Haru struggled a little under the weight, but he didn’t have far to go; their apartment was pretty tiny.

He tried to ease Makoto into the bed, but somehow ended up falling, Makoto landing on his left side. Haru froze for a minute, his eyes wide, but Makoto was still asleep, and this wasn’t exactly uncomfortable. Haru wiggled out of his clothes down to his boxers, trying not to wake Makoto, even though it seemed like nothing was going to wake him at this point. Pulling a blanket over both of them, he drifted almost immediately into sleep.

Later, in the middle of the night, he was woken by a pair of lips on his. Makoto’s. Still half asleep, he wasn’t sure if this was reality or dream, but he kissed back, weaving his fingers through Makoto’s hair. He heard a sharp gasp as Makoto drew back, and he woke up all the way.

Reality. Definitely reality.

Makoto had one hand pressed over his mouth, looking shocked.

“Haru-chan…I’m so sorry, I was still half asleep, I didn’t mean to…” he babbled as Haru sat up on one arm.

“What are you sorry for?” Haru asked.

“I…um…for kissing you,” Makoto stuttered.

“Don’t be sorry,” Haru told him as he pushed their lips back together. Makoto froze for a minute before kissing back, and then it was fantastic. Haru tentatively parted his lips when he felt Makoto’s tongue pressing against them, and then Makoto’s tongue was in his mouth, exploring, making Haru make sounds he didn’t even realize he could make. Haru clung to Makoto’s broad shoulders, and Makoto’s hands found their way to his waist, pulling him closer. Makoto finally pulled back, grinning.

“I should’ve taken you up on your offer to share the bed sooner,” Makoto sighed.

 

_Several months later…_

 

“I can’t believe you’re still taking crap from that coach,” Haru complained as he and Makoto walked home from the pool, once again much later than everyone else because Makoto still lacked the ability to say no. Their fingers were interlaced, and Makoto gently swung their hands back and forth as they walked. “I know you could do a lot better than him. If he hadn’t gotten me to a first place in that last meet I would have left him already. I know you have other job offers on the table. Don’t deny it,” he interrupted as Makoto opened his mouth, “I read the letter.”

“You went through my mail?” Makoto asked without a trace of anger.

“You left it open on the table,” Haru countered. “The offer was very generous. I don’t know why you don’t take it. You’re not exactly getting the best treatment here.”

“Did you happen to notice that I would have to go all the way to Australia to take the job?” Makoto asked quietly as they stepped into the apartment. They were still sharing the bedroom, and they still had the camp bed, but only as a formality. They shared the bed every night now.

“So? You learned to speak English in university, right? You’d be fine,” Haru pointed out.

“I don’t want to go to Australia,” Makoto said simply.

“Makoto, I really think…” Haru was cut off by Makoto pinning him to the wall, hands on either side of his face.

“I stay with this coach because I want to stay close to you,” Makoto told him, green eyes smoldering. “I’m well aware that there are better jobs out there, and someday, I’ll look for them. But for now…I want to stay with you, Haruka.”

Haru gulped, both at the look in Makoto’s eyes and by his use of Haru’s full name. Makoto inched in, giving Haru plenty of time to back away if he wanted to, but instead Haru met Makoto’s lips with his own.

“Haruka,” Makoto sighed against Haru’s lips before moving over Haru’s jaw and down his neck.

“Mako…Mako-chan,” Haru gasped. His neck was a sensitive spot, which Makoto knew very well. He thought it was funny that when they got intimate, Makoto called him by his more formal first name, while he dissolved into calling Makoto by his nickname. They never called each other as such unless they were alone together.

Makoto slipped his hands under Haru’s thighs and picked him up, pinning him against the wall, making Haru gasp. Makoto kissed him harder, moving his hands up to cup Haru’s ass, mouth working overtime and barely giving Haru an opportunity to keep up. Haru slid his hands from Makoto’s shoulders up his neck to tangle in Makoto’s hair. He locked his legs behind Makoto’s back, not so much because he thought Makoto would drop him, but because he wanted to keep Makoto close.

“Haruka…I want…” Makoto moaned against Haru’s lips.

“What?” Haru asked breathlessly.

“You. I want you,” Makoto breathed. Haru’s breath hitched.

“Okay.”

They stumbled into the bedroom, Makoto still half-carrying Haru before they flopped on the bed. Makoto loomed over Haru, pinning Haru’s hips down with his own. They’d been playing, prepping for about a week, but the look in Makoto’s eyes told him that he wanted to go all the way.

Haru wasn’t going to stop him. He ran his hands under Makoto’s shirt until Makoto pulled it off. Soon enough, Makoto was tugging Haru’s shirt over his head, kissing down his neck, licking at his nipples. Haru’s breath caught in his throat as Makoto ground into him. He dug his fingers into Makoto’s back, hard enough that he knew it would leave a mark, but Makoto didn’t seem to mind. They were both down to their boxers now, Makoto reaching one hand down to stroke Haru. Haru was squirming. Makoto had, far too quickly, figured out how to tease him just enough to drive him crazy. Haru had one hand fisted in Makoto’s hair, and he dropped the other into Makoto’s boxers, trying to force Makoto to stop teasing by stroking him hard and fast.

Makoto sucked in his breath, but pulled away far enough that Haru couldn’t reach him, although he continued to stroke Haru slowly and tantalizingly. He dropped down, pulling Haru’s boxers off completely, giving Haru a sweet smile. Only someone who’d known Makoto as long as Haru had would be able to see the sarcasm behind that smile. He just barely licked Haru’s tip, and Haru whined. Slowly, Makoto took all of Haru in his mouth. Haru hissed at how good it felt. The problem was, Makoto was still teasing, and Haru was about to lose his mind.

He scrabbled frantically in the drawer next to him, drawing out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He shoved them down to Makoto.

“Mako-chan…please…I need,” he begged brokenly.

“Don’t rush me, Haruka,” Makoto warned with a laugh in his tone, pulling his mouth off Haru with a _slurp_. “I’ll only go slower.”

“Mako-chan _please_ ,” Haru moaned in a voice that was almost sobbing. He ground his hips around to try to communicate with Makoto just how badly he needed…something.

Makoto seemed to get the message, finally, pouring lube on his fingers and rubbing one tantalizingly around Haru’s entrance before pushing it in. Haru was nearly in tears because of all the teasing Makoto had done, and he wasn’t very coherent anymore.

“Mako…Mako-chan please…I need…I need you…Mako-chan,” Haru was gasping. Luckily, Makoto seemed to be done teasing. He’d pushed two, then three fingers into Haru, and he seemed to decide that Haru was ready. He pulled his fingers out, making Haru moan from the loss of contact. It didn’t last long, though. Makoto had already rolled on a condom and was lining up to Haru’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, trying not to hurt Haru. Haru made broken, moaning cries, past the point of words. Makoto lowered himself down, stroking one hand up and down Haru’s dick and pressing their lips together, waiting patiently for Haru to adjust, but Haru could feel the tension in his shoulders. He moved his lips down to Haru’s neck again, murmuring “Haruka…Haruka…Haruka” over and over.

“You can… _move_ …Mako-chan,” Haru stammered out. Makoto sighed, maybe in relief, and pulled out just a little, thrusting back in almost immediately, shallowly. Haru sucked in his breath, but pulled Makoto’s mouth back up to his own. Makoto seemed to take that as a signal to continue, and he kept thrusting, backing out further before pushing back in, getting less shallow, until they were both moaning. Almost like he wasn’t thinking about it, Makoto grabbed Haru’s waist with one hand and pulled him up a little as he thrust in, and Haru saw stars. He almost shrieked.

“I’m sorry…Haruka…did I hurt you?” Makoto asked brokenly.

“No…you didn’t…do it again,” Haru gasped.

Makoto did just that, aiming again for the spot that had almost made Haru come undone. They were both making noise, and Haru was probably being too loud, but he didn’t care.

Haru was close. He tried to warn Makoto, but he couldn’t quite get words out.

“Mako-chan…I…I’m…” With no more warning, he came all over Makoto’s hand and torso. Makoto moaned, thrusting a few more times before he came as well, deep inside Haru. He rolled off Haru, hugging him tightly. Then he got up out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Haru asked, clutching after him.

“I’ll be right back,” Makoto called, disappearing into the bathroom. He came back with a damp cloth. Moving gently, he cleaned Haru up. Haru was almost too tired to move. When Makoto came back, Haru cuddled into his chest. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru and pulled him in tight.

“Makoto? I love you,” Haru said quietly. He’d never said it before, but he would’ve been surprised if Makoto hadn’t already know.

“I know. I love you too,” Makoto replied, stroking his hand up and down Haru’s back, making Haru shiver.

“Good thing neither of us has to be anywhere tomorrow,” Haru noted tiredly. Makoto snorted.

“Go to sleep, Haruka.”

So Haru cuddled closer to Makoto, tucked his head under Makoto’s chin, and fell fast asleep.


End file.
